


Trapped

by Smoaking_impala



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Life and Death situations, olicity - Freeform, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoaking_impala/pseuds/Smoaking_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity find themselves trapped in a room that is quickly filling with water. Can they find a way to escape before it's too late?</p><p>Set after season 2 but before they get together in season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, somehow it's been 10 months since I last uploaded a fic. Oops.
> 
> Instead of waiting for the whole story to be finished and upload it as one long fic, I've split it into about 6 small chapters and will upload a new part when it's finished. I'm aiming for at least one or two a week. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated :)

To say she's terrified would be an understatement. She's locked in a dark room, her only source of light coming from a window in the ceiling 20ft above her. It was cold, damp and it smelled stale. Her left arm was handcuffed to the stone wall behind her. The metal chain attaching her to the wall was heavy making the cuff dig into her skin. The only consolation in this whole mess was that she wasn't alone. Even if her cell mate was currently unconscious.  
“Oliver?” She called again, huffing in frustration when she still had no reply. If she didn't think she'd need it, she would have thrown her shoe at him already. 

It was the end of the work day when they were both taken from the Queen Consolidated car park by four masked men. Oliver fought three of the men while the fourth was dragging her kicking and screaming to the van. Oliver had managed to disarm and knock down two of them, but the third came prepared. He had jammed a needle into Oliver's shoulder when he wasn't looking, sedating him. She watched as Oliver fell to the floor in a heap. The men then proceeded to pick him up and throw him in the back of the van. She had promised no more trouble and kept quiet as they bound her wrists together, put a cloth bag over her head and pushed her in next to Oliver. Even though she couldn't see, she still had a rough estimate of what part of town they were in due to the turns in the road.  
She thinks they're somewhere in the warehouse district in the Glades, a few blocks from Verdant. They had to have been missing for over an hour Diggle and Roy should have noticed by now. She knew she should have put trackers in everyone's shoes, When she gets back it's the first thing she's going to do. 

She was brought out of her thoughts by hurried footsteps outside the room. She tensed up. If someone was to come in she had no way of defending herself. The first pair of footsteps were quickly followed by another. There was a few seconds silence before there was a loud creaking noise like old plumbing coming back to life. As soon as the noise stopped there was shouting which escalated into what sounded like a fight. She gave up on trying to understand the arguments and muffled shouts coming from the other room. Instead, a slow trickle of water had caught her attention. It had started to leak from holes in the bottom of the walls all around the room. She strained her eyes in the dim light to look at the walls around her, moss was growing right up to the ceiling. That meant the water level was going to rise. If they didn't get out soon they were going to drown. But what had her worried, more than the water was Oliver. He still hadn't woken up and she could do with his help right about now. She didn't know what to do.  
She needed to check on him to see if he was okay but she was on the other side of the room and he wasn't responding to her shouts. Only the slight rise and fall of his chest assured her that he was still alive.  
There was a loud bang from the other side of the door making her jump. The noise sounded a lot like a gunshot. She started listening again but the arguing had stopped. Her heart was pounding, her palms sweating. She didn't start breathing again until she heard footsteps walking away. She waited but she only heard the one set of footsteps leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver come up with an escape plan.

For what seemed like hours, she'd been sat running every possible escape route through her head. From what she could see, there were only two options. Both equally dangerous.  
One: The door they came in through. It was a thick metal submarine door built to withstand tons of pressure. The only handle was on the outside, the inside one removed for obvious reasons. She thought about shouting until someone opened the door, but didn't want to draw attention to herself. Especially if one of them out there was trigger happy.  
Two: The small window about 20ft above them in the ceiling. It was just wide enough for someone of Oliver's build to squeeze through. Even if they were to get up there, they didn't know what was on the other side. Not to mention the rusty grate covering the glass they would have to break open.  
The stone walls were covered in damp moss making it slippery and impossible to climb. They would have to wait for the water level to rise and float up to the window. Option two was looking like the best plan of action, but it was easier said than done.

Her arm was sore from where she had been trying to pull her hand free from the chains. She had tried to slip the metal over her hand but it was on too tight and she was just hurting herself. She grew frustrated and began to pull the chains from the wall. She only stopped when she heard Oliver move. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding; He was waking up.  
By the time Oliver came round, the freezing water had risen about four inches and was soaking her panda flats; ruining her favourite shoes. If the water was any higher she would have started to worry about Oliver drowning. She started to panic when the water picked up speed. It began to flow from another set of holes further up the wall; like water from a tap. Shivering She picked up the chain again with both hands and put her feet against the wall and tried again to pull herself free. Hoping that the adrenaline will give her crazy strength like you hear about on the news. She, of course, had no such luck. All she got is a red wrist that was now scratched up bleeding and hands that were sore and starting to cramp. The water was making it impossible to get any kind of grip on the chain she dropped it back down into the water, frustrated. She turned around when she heard Oliver make a sound as he sat up.  
“Oliver?” She shouted over the noise of the water. “Are you okay?”  
“Felicity?” He asked disorientated. “What's going on?”  
He sat up looking around the room, eyes going wide as he took in the water that was now covering their legs. She was just glad she decided to wear trousers today. She watched as he noticed his handcuff and gave it an experimental tug before looking back to her.  
“Felicity?” He asked again.  
“We got taken from the QC car park,”  
He nodded remembering that part.  
“After they knocked you out they drove us here, locked us in this room. There was some arguing a while ago just before the water started, but it's been quiet. I think one of them got shot.” His eyes dart around the room looking for a way out.  
“I think the best escape route is the window.” She informs him.  
He stays silent for a few seconds working it out in his own head before agreeing with her. He then looks at her checking her over for injuries. His eyes narrowing when he notices the damage from the handcuff and the purple hand prints forming on her arms.  
“Did they hurt you?” He said almost growling in anger.  
“No, I'm fine just a few scrapes and bruises. Are you okay?”  
“I'm fine, Felicity.” She frowned not believing him, but he turned around and begun to pull on the chains in the wall before she could say something.  
She had to stand up, the water now too deep to sit in. It came up to just above her knees when she was stood, but the freezing cold water was still rising at a fast pace. It was now flowing from a third set of pipes hidden within the wall above their heads. The cold water was now raining down on them in torrents. She kept having to push her hair out of her eyes and blink away water so she could see.

After a few minutes of Oliver struggling it was clear the chains weren't moving. She knew what he was going to do next, but it didn't mean she had to like it. She saw him take a deep breath and push down on the joint at the base of his thumb dislocating it. She looked away unable to watch. Before she knew it the cuff was off, his thumb was back in place and he was making his way over to her. She only realised that she was still attached to the wall when he grabbed her hand and declared it was her turn. Panicking she started to protest.  
“Felicity, It's the only way. We don't have time.”  
“I know, It's just... God, this is going to suck.” She whined. She could tell by the look on his face he didn't want to do this any more than she wanted it done.  
“Felicity-” He said looking at her already feeling guilty.  
“Just do it.” She said taking a large breath.  
“I'll do it as quick as possible. On the count of three.”  
She nodded, trying to mentally prepare herself.  
“One, Two-”  
He readjusted his grip on her hand and applied just the right amount of pressure to the joint making it pop out of place.  
“Son of a- What happened to three!” She shouted at him as he slipped the cuff off of her wrist before putting the joint back into place.  
“Sorry, I figured the anticipation would have been worse.”  
She mumbled under her breath while rubbing her wrist before turning to him again.  
“What now?” She asked him, holding her hand to her chest.  
“Now we wait until the water rises and hope we can get through the window." 

She didn't need to ask what was going to happen if they couldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled writing this chapter for so long so I just decided to upload it anyway and get it out of the way. The beginning of the chapter feels all over the place and there's a weird POV switch half way through, but here you go.

She was pretty sure if they weren't going to drown, they were going to die of hypothermia or worse, boredom. She had tried to fill the silence between them with small talk but it was too much effort to keep up a conversation. So for the last few minutes, she had been thinking and found things about their situation didn't make any sense.  
“What?” Oliver asked frowning.  
Realising she must have spoken out loud she moved closer to Oliver so they wouldn't have to shout over the sound of the rushing water.  
“Why would they bother throwing us in here? There are much more efficient ways of killing us. Why not just get it over and done with?”  
She could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he thought.  
“Ransom?” He offered.  
“No, they'd want to keep us somewhere safe if that was the case. It's more like they want us out the way, and they don't care whether we live or die, they don't need us.”  
“What about if this is a distraction?”  
“It could be, but why?”  
“They took us from QC, Right? So I'm the target, not the Arrow.”  
“But If they're after you, they don't need me. So why am I here? It would have been easier to leave me behind. We can't rule out that they don't know about our other job.”  
They both fell into silence again as they thought about the motives. 

The water was still raining down on them and before they knew it, it had filled over half of the room. Felicity was starting to find it hard to keep her head above the water. The muscles in her arms and legs burning from the constant moving. For a while, they were alternating between treading water and floating, but she wasn't used to the level of exercise. She was tiring quickly, Whereas Oliver was used to high-intensity training for hours at a time and didn't seem to be struggling at all.  
She was exhausted, legs cramping, arms aching and lungs burning. The window was just out of reach, but she didn't think she would be able to last much longer.

* * * *

It felt like it had been hours. The water had finally risen high enough for Oliver to reach the thin grate covering the glass.   
He stretched up as far as he could and grabbed onto the rusted metal, pulling himself up so he was upside down, both feet either side of the window frame using it as leverage. It took several attempts before it finally started to give way on one side. 

Felicity wasn't sure how much time had passed. She tried to keep afloat as she waited for Oliver to break open the cover, but next thing she knew, she was sinking. She felt the water go over her head and her eyes slipped shut. She was too tired to fight it, her muscles screaming in pain.  
Before she could sink too far she felt Oliver grab her by her arms and pull her back up. As soon as she broke the surface she coughed and gasped for air as he pulled her into his chest.  
“Are you okay?” He asked struggling to keep them both afloat.  
She just nodded into his shoulder, her arms tight around his neck trying to stay above water.  
He held onto her with one arm while he used the other to hang onto the grate that he'd managed to bend down. One end was still attached to the frame and the other was dropping down into the water so they had something to cling onto. 

 

Oliver POV

When they both had regained a little strength Oliver made sure Felicity had hold of the metal before letting her go. He held onto the window frame with one arm and hit the window trying to loosen it with the other. He avoided the glass so it didn't smash and rain down on them both. Finally, it cracked open and he pushed it back, hearing the glass smash as it hit the floor on the other side. They waited holding their breath listening out to see if anyone heard. Hearing nothing Oliver pulled himself up out of the window. After being weightless in the water for so long it was a challenge to pull himself up; It felt like the water was trying to pull him back under. 

As he crawled out onto the surface he had to shield his eyes from the lights as he took in his surroundings. His eyes had adjusted to being in a darkened room so the bright lights were making it difficult to see. Seeing no immediate threat he sat so his feet were resting on the inside of the window frame and leant back over the hole.  
“Felicity, take my hands. I'll pull you up.”   
“I can't.”   
“Yes,” He said forcefully. “You can. Just reach up.”   
Felicity summoned the last of her strength and pulled herself up using the grate and reached out to grab hold of his hand. Oliver fought against his already screaming muscles and pulled her up as far as he could leaning back so he was laying on the floor, pulling her with him.

When they were both out of the pit they just laid there in silence trying to regain some strength.  
They didn't have long before the double doors at the back of the room swung open. The guard that just walked through the door seemed surprised to see them as he stopped in his tracks dropping his drink to grab his radio. Oliver pushed himself to get up and moved across the space as quick as he could and knocked the guard to the floor before he managed to contact anyone.   
He swung to punch the man in the face but missed as he dodged out the way. It threw off his balance and sent him falling sideways. The guard went to hit him just as Oliver rolled and kicked out at the same time sending the man flying backwards. He quickly looked around for something he could use as a weapon when Felicity shouted him. Looking over he saw her sliding part of the broken window frame towards him and caught it in time to swing it upwards and hit the guard in the head as he charged at him.  
He staggered to his feet and stumbled over towards Felicity who was now laying on the floor shivering. Their wet clothes clinging to them making it feel colder. He was just about to help her stand up when the door opened again this time two men walking in, guns pointed at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a bit longer than I thought to get this chapter uploaded because I finally figured out the main plotline of this story. So, I had to do some rewriting and a lot more editing to make it work.
> 
> Would also like to say a huge thank you for all the comments and kudos everyone has been leaving. It's a great source of motivation knowing there are people waiting to read the next chapter.

“Oliver Queen.” The taller guy with dark hair spoke. His dislike of Oliver obvious in his voice.  
“Who are you?” Oliver demanded.  
“Someone who's been waiting a long time for this moment.” The man said, slowly walking forward, his black boots scuffing on the floor.  
“Why, What do you want from me?”   
“You? I don't want anything from you.”   
Oliver tensed and moved so he was stood in front of Felicity, who was trying to pull herself up, fighting to stay upright.  
“I don't want anything from your lady friend there either,” He said noticing Oliver's movement. “She's just collateral damage. She was apart of the original job, but there's been a last minute change of plans.”  
Oliver was close to breaking point. They didn't seem to know he was the Arrow and he needed to keep it that way, but he was going to do whatever it takes to keep Felicity safe.  
“What do you want?” Oliver repeated. Clenching his hands into fists trying to hide how much he was shaking.  
“For your family to suffer the way mine did. For your Mother to feel the pain of losing her child the way I do. It's her fault the undertaking happened and my family are dead.”   
“Look, I'm sorry about what happened to your family. Really, I am, But me and Felicity had nothing to do with it. Why don't you just let us go.” Oliver tried to reason.  
“Sorry,” The man scoffed. “Sorry isn't going to bring my family back.”  
“I know, nothing I say will ever make up for what my mother did, but we all lost people that night. Me included.”  
“My sixteen year old son was crushed by a wall and died alone before rescue could get to him. And my wife, She was trapped under rubble and couldn't breathe. She died right in front of me and there was nothing I could do.” He shouted waving the gun around in front of him.  
Oliver understood where the man was coming from, his family died unnecessarily and he wanted justice. Hell, If Oliver was in his shoes he'd probably jump at the chance for revenge too. But right now he couldn't afford to be empathetic.

Oliver was tense, keeping an eye on the man's movements he was beginning to get agitated and that meant he was becoming more unpredictable.   
“I don't know how you got out of the pit,” The man said nodding towards the window they just crawled out of. “But I’m going to need you to get back in there.”  
“No.” Oliver stated, not moving an inch.  
“No?” The man laughed. “I don't think you're in a position to be refusing anything. Get back in the water.” He demanded.  
“No. If you want to kill me do it here.” Oliver took a step towards the men and watched surprise flicker across their faces.  
“You, I can't kill here. You need to die slowly, preferably on camera so I can send it to your mother,” He moved to point the gun at Felicity who was curled up on the floor shaking violently. “She, however is a loose end, I'd happily put her out of her misery.”  
Oliver snapped. He charged and tackled the taller guy to the floor before he even had time to think about firing the gun.   
The other, shorter man, however, still had his gun and shot at Oliver. The bullet catching him as he dove.  
Oliver ignored the searing hot pain from the bullet as it glanced off his right shoulder and threw a punch at the man underneath him, using it to disorientate him. He used the few seconds the man was distracted to grab his wrist and hit his hand holding the gun against the floor, disarming him. He grabbed the gun and spun it around pointing it at the man's bloodied face.   
“Move and I’ll shoot.” Oliver told both of them.  
The man under him glared back and chose to ignore the warning. He attempted to throw a punch and grab for the gun again, trying to copy what Oliver had done. Seeing it coming Oliver dodged out the way and caught his fist mid air.  
In retaliation, Oliver hit him over the head with the butt of the gun knocking him out.

It was then that Oliver turned his attention to the shorter man, who was looking at him wide-eyed as he lowered his weapon to the floor and put his hands up.  
“Hey man, I don't want any trouble. Killing you was never part of the job. It was all his idea,” He said nodding towards the man Oliver had just knocked out.  
“What was the job?” Oliver growled, stalking the scared man.   
“We got a call from a guy, he wanted us to go get you and keep you both here out the way.” He said voice shaking as he backed away from Oliver only coming to a halt when his back hit the metal shelving in the middle of the room.  
“Out the way of what?” He demanded, cornering him.  
“I don't know man, honest. He hired us to keep you here, but Grant over there found out you were the target and got greedy. He killed Benny, our boss because he tried to stop him from turning on the taps to the tank.”  
“Who hired you?” Oliver shouted.  
“I don't know,” He shouted back, shaking in fear. “I didn't speak to him. But whoever he is, he has money. He set us up with equipment and everything. We got half a million each for this job.”  
Frustrated, Oliver swung the gun backwards and hit him over the head knocking him out as well, knowing he wasn't going to get any more information. 

After making sure no one else was coming Oliver hurried back over to Felicity and found her with her eyes closed. He knelt down and shook her gently.  
“Felicity, Hey. Wake up, we got to go.” He urged.  
“C-cold.” She mumbled.   
“I know, but we have to move.” Oliver knew she wasn't going to be able to walk and he didn't know if he had enough strength left to carry her. Having to fight when he was already exhausted made his muscles spasm in pain from just the effort of standing.   
He was shaking almost as violently as Felicity. The drafty warehouse was not doing them any favours, but he was determined to get them out somehow. 

Deciding that carrying Felicity on his back would be easiest he pulled her up into a sitting position before crouching down and pulling her onto his back. She helped out the best she could by wrapping her arms around his neck, but she was too weak to do anything else.   
He stumbled to his feet fighting against the strong pull of gravity. His injured arm throbbing under the strain of lifting Felicity. Blood soaking his sleeve.   
When he was finally on his feet he took a moment to make sure he was balanced before limping towards the double doors, making sure to give the three unconscious men on the floor a wide berth. He grabbed onto the metal handle and tugged one of the doors open; checking first that it was clear before pushing through into a dim corridor. He cautiously stepped forward, looking at the new surroundings and then listening out for danger.  
The corridor was short with another set of double doors ahead of him and a single door on his right. From where he was standing he could see the door had a large, square, clear glass window. The only source of light in the corridor was from the bright light glaring from inside the room; the lights above them not working.

Not hearing any noise he pushed further towards what he hoped would be the exit. He slowed down when he got to the single door and peered around the frame into the window. It looked like an old break room. There was a small kitchenette and table as well as a bench full of paperwork all squished into the tiny room. Sat at the table was a balding man who was too busy looking at his newspaper and stuffing his face to notice that his prisoners were sneaking around in the hallways.   
Oliver backed away from the door and clung to the shadows as he passed the window. Not looking where he was going he kicked an empty cardboard box on the floor. It made a muffled sound and he didn't think it was loud enough for the man in the break room to have heard, but he stilled anyway.  
His heart was thudding loudly in his ears as he listened out for any indication they had been spotted. After a few nerve wracking seconds he readjusted Felicity on his back and carried on pushing his way through the second set of double doors.  
This time the doors opened up into a large delivery bay area. The cavernous room was filled with half empty metal shelving and boxes. Above them to the right were more rooms that overlooked the warehouse floor, the lights switched on. Knowing he wouldn't be able to fight again if they were caught Oliver moved slowly to avoid detection and hid as best he could behind boxes and crates.  
Ahead of him was the delivery bay with a large grey, sheet metal door that rolled up to let the trucks in and out, next to it was a smaller, white fire exit door. He was so relieved to have finally found a way out he hurried towards it without checking his surroundings.

Every step he took was harder than the one before it and he was finding it hard to concentrate. Logically he knew hypothermia was a high possibility. They had been in freezing cold water for what felt like hours and then been exposed to cold air. He was worried about Felicity. She was trying her best to stay awake, but he knew she was struggling. He could feel that she had stopped shivering and he knew that wasn't a good sign. He tightened his grip on her legs and readjusted her again before he continued on towards the door. He was focused on putting one foot in front of the other. The only thing he could think about was getting Felicity somewhere safe. 

He eventually made it to the door and had to stand there for a second to stop swaying and gather his strength. He used his weight to lean against the metal bar across the door to get it to open. He didn't even think about the fact it was a fire door and that most fire doors have alarms. It wasn't until he pushed the door open and the alarm started blaring around the building that he realised his mistake. He had been too focused on getting out that he hadn't taken the time to read the warning clearly plastered across the top in red letters.   
Cursing himself, he swore before stepping through the doorway tripping over in his eagerness to flee. He tried to keep his footing, but gravity won. He fell to his knees on the gravel road with a thud. He didn't think he'd be able to stand up again, his legs not cooperating anymore.   
As he fell forwards into the dirt, Felicity still on his back, he could hear a vehicle pull up in front of them and slam on the breaks. Doors opened, but Oliver couldn't tell if it was from the building behind him or the car in front. There was shouting and fighting, but Oliver didn't care anymore.   
As he was drifting off he felt Felicity being lifted off of him. He needed to wake up, felt the panic set in, but it was too late. His last thought before everything faded into darkness was that he'd failed to keep Felicity safe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr or on Facebook, I just made a new account where I'll post updates and you can talk to me on messenger.  
> (Username: Smoaking-Impala)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry, It's been so long. Life got in the way and it took me longer than expected to get back into the swing of things.  
> Hopefully, the gap between this chapter and the next won't be as long.
> 
> Also, Thank you for all the love on the previous chapters. The comments and Kudos have been my source of motivation as I struggled through writers block and lack of inspiration. <3

OLIVER'S POV

Oliver was tired and he ached all over like he'd been hit by a truck. He didn't want to move, but he felt like he was being suffocated. The blankets strangling him making him feel too hot. He tried to sit up to escape the heat, but he was stopped by a large hand pushing him to lay back down. He attempted to open his eyes to see where he was but found it difficult to keep them open. Before he could panic he caught a glimpse of Diggle's concerned face hovering over him. He relaxed back onto the bed, relieved to see a friendly face.   
Knowing he was safe he was just about to start drifting off again when he remembered Felicity. He needed to know where she was, if she was okay. The last thing he remembered was her being taken away from him when he collapsed. He became agitated when Diggle pushed him back down on the bed again.  
“You need to rest and keep warm,” Diggle commanded as he placed the blanket back over him. “You were lucky we found you when we did.”  
Oliver tried to speak, to ask where she was, but he didn't have the energy. Growing frustrated he tried again.  
“Felicity's right next to you.” He reassured, gesturing to the right. Knowing what Oliver needed to hear without him even asking.  
Oliver turned his head to the left and immediately calmed. Felicity was asleep on the camp bed next to him her hair fanned out around her in a tangled mess. She looked a little pale, but other than that seemed okay.   
He felt his eyes start to droop again and this time he let the darkness take him, whatever Diggle was saying to him fading away.

* * * * *

The next time he woke up he felt a bit more coherent. He was confused and he didn't remember much of what happened after escaping the warehouse. Most of his memories were hazy almost like trying to remember a dream.   
He turned to check on Felicity and found that she had wriggled closer to him as she slept and was currently using his arm as a pillow. He carefully moved some of the hair out of her face, glad to see that she was looking much better.  
He noticed her left arm had an iv in place at the crook of her elbow, the end taped to her skin. He followed the wire all the way to the bag hanging up behind her and then looked down at his own arm where he found the same thing. He looked around the room for Diggle knowing that he was the one to blame for the medical equipment.   
He found him sitting at Felicity's computer with Roy stood next to him. He tried to call him but his throat was too dry, his voice coming out nothing more than a whisper. He needed to get their attention so he found the iv pole behind him with his free hand and knocked it over, the metal clanging loudly against the concrete floor making both men look up from the computer screen in shock. After noticing Oliver was awake they made their way over to him.  
“How you feeling man?” Diggle asked as he picked up the stand, checking it for any damage.  
“Water?” He croaked.  
“On it.” Roy said and ran off to get a couple of bottles.  
Diggle proceeded to check Oliver's pulse and his temperature and then carefully removed the Iv from his arm.  
“You're looking a lot better, temperature's back to normal. You should just take it easy for a bit. I cleaned and bandaged your shoulder too, luckily it wasn't deep enough to need stitches.”  
Roy brought the bottles back and helped Oliver lift Felicity off of his arm so he could sit up. While Oliver was drinking Diggle stepped round to the other side of the bed and checked on her.  
“How is she?” Oliver asked putting the bottle down.  
“Better than she was, but still not 100%. The cold affected her more than you.” Diggle responded as he checked Felicity's temperature.  
“How long have we been out?”  
“All night, it's nearly 11 am.” Diggle replied glancing at his watch.  
“What about the guys from last night, what happened?”  
“Don't worry, Everything's under control. We had Lance go in and sweep the place arresting the guys who took you.”  
“Did you find out who gave them the orders and why they wanted me out of the way?” Oliver asked as he attempted to untangle his legs from the blankets.  
“Not yet, but me and Roy can handle it for another couple of hours,” Diggle answered pushing Oliver backwards until he was forced to stay in the bed. “We can figure something out when you're both fully recovered. Stay where you are and rest.”  
“I'm fine. I can-”   
“No, you're not. Felicity needs you to stay where you are either way, She still needs body heat.”   
Oliver grumbled under his breath, Diggle knew exactly what to say to make him listen. He gave in and stayed in the bed, shifting back into the middle towards Felicity.   
Sleep was hard to come by these days, so for once he was going to listen to Diggle and rest while he can. He had a feeling that the next few days were going to be tough. There was a lot to do and people to search for. Whoever hired the group that kidnapped them was still out there and he needed to find out who it is and stop them before anyone else gets hurt. But for now it was safe, they were safe and they both needed time to recover before they plan a takedown. So he closed his eyes and hoped for at least another couple of hours sleep.

 

FELICITY'S POV

Felicity woke with a start, trying to figure out where she was. The last thing she knew they were trying to escape the warehouse. She blinked struggling with her darkened surroundings, her eyes taking a few minutes to adjust. When they did she realised where she was and relaxed back into the bed trying to figure out what happened. She couldn't remember how they had managed to get back to the bunker. The last real memory she has was of Oliver trying to lift her onto his back. The rest is just bits and pieces. There was a flash of being carried down into the bunker, Oliver's worried face, cuddling into the warm bed and not much else.  
She was so caught up in trying to remember that when the bed underneath her shifted she had to stop herself from yelping in surprise. She lifted her head slowly and strained her eyes in the dark to make out Oliver's face above hers. Great. She'd been cuddling up to Oliver like he was a giant teddy bear. She was about to carefully extract herself without waking him up when he started to shift restlessly, a frown marring his face. His grip unconsciously tightening around her waist. She knew he was having a nightmare, but didn't know how to help. He had warned her before not to wake him when he's having a nightmare as he could be dangerous. She called his name twice before his eyes snapped open. His eyes darting around, scanning the room before settling on her. As soon as he noticed her his grip lessened and he melted into her, letting out a relieved sigh. He moved so his forehead was resting against hers and closed his eyes.   
She froze for a second. Her heart tripping over itself at how close he was before she forced herself to calm down and tightened her hold on him. She was just happy and relieved they both made it out alive.

“How are you feeling?” He asked pulling back after a few seconds.  
“Okay I think, Just a bit sore like all my muscles are pulled.” She replied. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, just a few scrapes and bruises,” He smiled. “Nothing serious.”  
She went to move her left hand when she felt a tug stopping her. Looking down she spotted the IV. “Ugh, I hate needles.” She whined closing her eyes and turning away trying to stay calm. “Although, I know it's technically not a needle, but still there's something sticking out of my arm that shouldn't be there and-”  
“Felicity,” He called, interrupting her ramble. “Let me help. I think it's safe to take out now.” He sat up and gently lifted her hand bringing her arm towards him.   
Instead of focusing on the tape being peeled back and the iv line being pulled from her skin she decided to keep her eyes on Oliver. She watched his brows furrow together in concentration as he tried to remove it as gently as he could without hurting her. When the tube was out he threw the line back over her shoulder out of the way, but kept hold of her hand.

“Where are the others?” She asked noticing how quiet it was. The only sound she could hear was the whirring of the computers behind them and the slight creak of the camp bed whenever one of them moved.  
“I'm not sure, they might be asleep somewhere. I don't know what time it is. When I last woke up It was about 11 o'clock.”  
“At night?” She asked confused.  
“No, Eleven in the morning.”  
“The morning?” She repeated, Sitting up. “Then how long have we been asleep? I don't think I've ever slept longer than eight hours in my life.”  
“I'll get up and look for the time. Do you need anything?”  
“Is there anything to drink?” She asked, her throat feeling dry.   
“Roy left you a bottle of water on the table behind you.” He said as he swung his legs off the bed.   
She cracked open the bottle, drinking almost half of it before she realised. Placing the bottle back she found Oliver walking around the other side of the bed throwing his empty water bottle in the bin as he passed her and switched on the small lamp near the bed. He wondered over to the desk and picked up one of her tablets clicking the power button to turn on the screen.  
“It's a little after 8 pm.” He announced. The tablets display illuminating his face as he walked back over to her.  
“Time to go to work then.” She said wincing as she threw off the covers and moved to stand up.  
“Woah, wait a minute,” Oliver said throwing the tablet onto the bed next to her before stopping her from getting up. “You almost died less than 24 hours ago. I don't want you overdoing it.”  
“Oliver,” She glared. “First off, we both nearly died. Second, I'm fine. I'm not going to to be running around doing cartwheels any time soon, but I'm perfectly capable of sitting in my chair and typing on a keyboard. And third, what have I told you about throwing my babies around like that?” She said indignantly, pointing to where the tablet landed.   
She snatched it up off the bed with a huff of annoyance. She only managed to make it two steps before Oliver stopped her again.  
“Oliver. I swear, I'm fine. I-”  
“I know,” He interrupted. “At least take the blanket with you.” He said placing the dark green, fluffy blanket around her shoulders. “You know how drafty it can get down here sometimes. And I'm sorry, I know I can be a little overprotective. I just worry about you.”  
“Thanks,” She whispered with a small smile, feeling guilty for snapping. “Then you take the blue one.” She told him gesturing to the other blanket thrown over the edge of the bed. If she was going to wear one then he was as well.   
He turned back and collected the blanket wrapping it around his shoulders before returning to stand in front of her.  
“Better?” He asked eyebrow raised.  
“Much.” She agreed with a nod.  
“And I'm also sorry for throwing the tablet. It won't happen again.” He promised.  
“It better not, otherwise one day you might find that your bow has been replaced with a toy version. Plastic suckers and everything. I'd like to see you try take down the city's hardened criminals with one of those.”  
“You wouldn't.” He gasped feigning disbelief.  
“Oh, I would.” She retorted taking a step closer to him. “You like your bow the way it is? I strongly advise you learn how to treat my tech with respect.” She said with a fake glare before heading towards her computers.  
Oliver grinned, shaking his head before he followed after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hello: 
> 
> Tumblr: smoaking-impala


End file.
